


Where it all began

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ONE SHOT - Was it all just as innocent as this? Things aren't that complicated when your thirteen.





	Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

James Potter hadn’t always picked on Severus Snape. It was true that they didn’t like each other very much, but that was to do with their very different upbringings. There was one incident that started it all, and really, you could say that Severus was to blame.

 

 

 

It was third year when everything ‘kicked off’ so to speak. And what was it over? 

 

 

 

A woman.

 

 

 

Well, a girl. Not just any girl though. It was over none other than one Lily Evans, though neither she, nor James knew that this was why.

 

 

 

The pure hatred overwhelmed Severus during a normal defence against the dark arts class; in which he was sat next to Lily, his best friend. And all it took was one small compliment and one innocent flush of the cheeks. 

 

 

 

James, while handing back a borrowed quill, pointed to the parchment in front of her and said “Hey, that’s a cool doodle.” before turning and heading back to his seat. 

 

 

 

The blush that appeared on Lily’s cheeks was the reason Severus hexed James out in the corridor after class. She had never blushed like that when he had told her that her picture was good, or when he complimented any of her bored scribbling for that matter. Why should she turn that colour for a mere second glance and throw away remark? 

 

 

 

Thirteen and jealous is a very dangerous thing.

 

 

 

*

 

****

****

**It was all as innocent as that!**  

**What do you think? Review?**


End file.
